


Song of Love

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Courtship (it's just harassment), Cat Harry, M/M, Owner Tom, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, cat voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Tom is the owner of two cats, Harry and Voldemort. His two very male cats, who are aware that they are both male. That doesn't seem to stop Voldemort from attempting to, ah,seduceHarry.





	Song of Love

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, my cat is giving birth to kittens as we speak. Weird coincidence that I happen to finish this right as she starts giving birth.

Tom had been told that he did not seem like a cat person. Or a dog person really. If anything, he had been told several times that he seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy torturing animals more than caring for them.

But as it would be, he did own two healthy, well cared for, not tortured male cats. Voldemort and Harry were their names and their temperaments could not have been more different.

Voldemort was a three-year-old albino sphynx who was not worth the money Tom had paid for him. Three grand for a thin, aggressive, high maintenance  _ ballsack _ who did nothing but eat and attempt to kill Tom. Tom was sure that waking up with a pillow on his face and Voldemort on said pillow was no coincidence. Well, he had taken up a third hobby since Harry had arrived, one that confused Tom beyond belief and made him want to chuck Voldemort out the nearest window.

Harry was a mixed black haired kitten, with striking green eyes, that Tom had found in the garbage. Literally, when he had opened the lid to toss his rubbish, Harry was staring back at him pitifully. Tom had picked him up, mistaking him for a girl and thinking himself lucky that now he didn’t have to pay for Voldemort’s girlfriend, and happily took the small creature to the vet. 

It was then that he learned that she was actually a he and that it was quite a common mistake that most black cat owners made. Seeing as he had already spent money on the kitten’s shots and how he had never seen eyes so green on a cat before, Tom decided to keep him. At the very least, Voldemort would have a friend, whether he had wanted one or not. 

Voldemort, naturally, hated Harry when Tom introduced them. Hissing, spitting, and swatting while Harry, to Tom’s amusement, just stared at him unphased. After a minute of Voldemort’s assault, Harry finally stood up and started to walk towards him, head and tail held high. Voldemort, to Tom’s delight, freaked out and skittered backward, bumping into the coffee table and spilling Tom’s glass. The water dripped right down onto his head, which in turn made him more agitated, and with one final swat and hiss, he bolted from the room.

“You are definitely a keeper,” Tom informed the confused kitten, scooping him up into his arms and scratching underneath his chin. The kitten purred in delight and leaned into Tom’s touch, giving a happy  _ brpp. _

For a while after that, Voldemort took to silently stalking Harry around the apartment while he played. It was beyond entertaining to watch a little kitten mercilessly attack a straw while a broody hairless cat watched angrily from the top of the cat tower. Or even better, when Harry would run from the room with his latest “kill”, Voldemort would make to follow after him in a crouch, only to be startled when Harry ran right over him on his return. 

Tom had never been more pleased to work at home so he could witness every little blunder his older cat made in an attempt to harass the kitten.

*~*

In the following months, as little Harry grew, Voldemort’s attitude shifted. He seemed to have accepted that Harry was here to stay and none of his attempts to fight the kitten had even bothered the other. He stopped following Harry around the house and simply settled for eyeing him whenever they happened to be in the same room. 

Now, as the winter weather was finally clearing up and spring was in full swing, Voldemort had another attitude shift. Now that Harry was about eight months—the vet had estimated he was at least three when Tom had found him—Voldemort was acting strangely. Well, no stranger than he always did around this time of year, much more affectionate and cuddly than usual.

Usually, Tom would be the only one receiving such displays, as he was the only one in the apartment. It was nice to finally have his pet show him some affection, but now it seemed that Voldemort’s focus had shifted. 

Poor Harry now had to suffer day and night with Voldemort rubbing against his side and face, laying down or on Harry whenever possible, and constantly grooming Harry. Or attempting to groom Harry, seeing as he was either running away or viciously swatting at Voldemort each time he attempted to do so. It took Tom an embarrassingly long time and actually catching Voldemort attempting to mount Harry to realize what was going on.

Voldemort was gay. And if Harry was, he was not for Voldemort.

If anything, Harry was the opposite of gay, as all of Voldemort’s advances were met with a vicious swat and hiss that did nothing to deter him. If anything, it seemed to make Voldemort try harder. He was a masochist, Tom concluded. A masochistic gay cat. That was an amusing thought.

Tom even threatened to chop his balls off himself, if only to get some peace around the house, but seeing as Voldemort was just a cat and could not understand English, the threat was ignored.

Harry stuck even closer to Tom now, seeing as Tom was the only safe place in the house. Voldemort had been popped enough times to understand that trying anything in Tom’s lap was the worst idea he could have, so he settled for staring Harry down while Harry napped on Tom’s lap, waiting for the other to need to eat or use the bathroom. 

Tom was now Harry’s personal chauffeur, having to carry the cat around the house with him just to stop Voldemort from harassing him. He had even set Harry up a food bowl and water in his room so that Harry could eat without having to be harassed. It was beyond ridiculous at this point, how much Voldemort was bothering the other.

“You know he’s a guy, right?” Tom had asked Voldemort after having snatched him up when he tried to ambush Harry on his way to the litter box. 

The cat just stared back blankly at him, giving a little mewl that was far too sweet sounding for what he was trying to do.

“Nope. Not weaseling your way out of this one. Into the bathroom you go,” Tom said, hastily walking to the bathroom and unceremoniously tossing his pet within, slamming the door before he could get out. He could hear Voldemort give a low yowl and scratch at the door, which Tom ignored. 

*~*

Voldemort had to be released at some point and that was when Tom needed to shower. He bolted the moment Tom opened the door and Tom sighed, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Harry seemed to enjoy showers and would eagerly jump in with Tom if he left the door open, and as cute as that was, Tom didn’t fancy Voldemort attempting to follow him in too. 

During his shower, he could hear hissing and yowling, followed by the sound of cat feet on the floor and something breaking. Tom sighed, turning off the water and stepping out. He hoped it wasn’t something valuable.

After drying and dressing, he opened the bathroom door. He braced himself when he heard the sound of cat feet on carpet and Harry came bolting down the hall, leaping from the floor and onto Tom’s chest. Tom quickly wrapped his arms around Harry before his claws could dig too deep into his flesh and grunted when Harry continued to climb onto his shoulder. Voldemort followed a moment later, freezing at the sight of Tom standing the hall, Harry high up on the safety of his shoulders.

“You are horrible, you know that?” Tom asked, pointing an accusing finger at his pet. Voldemort blinked at him and trotted over, rubbing his face on Tom’s leg and purring loudly. 

“No. Begone, you horny beast,” Tom said, gently moving Voldemort out of his way with his foot and making his way to his room.

He was sure to slam the door in Voldemort’s face when he attempted to run inside, knowing that once Tom shut it, he wouldn’t have access to his precious Harry for several hours. He wasn’t worried about Harry making a mess in his room, since he had mellowed out a bit with age and waited until morning to use the bathroom.

Harry jumped down from Tom’s shoulders and trotted over to his food bowl, happily eating while Tom settled into bed, intent on playing on his phone for a few hours before bed. There was a light scratching at Tom’s door and Tom sighed, leaning over to grab his headphones from the side table. He was not going to be dealing with that all night.

Harry had finished his dinner as Tom was plugging in his headphones and jumped onto the bed with Tom, butting his head against Tom’s face and hands. Tom huffed and lifted his arms, allowing Harry to curl up on his chest, purring loudly.

Voldemort settled for yowling loudly outside of Tom’s door, much to Tom’s growing annoyance, singing the song of love for the cat who was sleeping on Tom’s chest. Tom huffed and shoved his headphones into his ear, picking the loudest song he had in his playlist and turning the volume up. 

Tomorrow he was going to set Voldemort up with an appointment to get fixed, seeing as he was obviously in love with Harry and would have no other. Stupid masochistic gay cat.


End file.
